halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Red vs. Blue Elements in Articles
As a community, one of this wiki’s most notable aspects is its dedication to canon-friendliness—i.e., all fan work on the site must at least have the potential to work within the broader Halo mythos. Though the execution of this policy has been the source of some contention and brought the site some flak from a few corners, I am proud that we have stuck by this policy and feel that it sets us apart from many other fan sites. A few years back many users, including myself and several other members of the current administration, participated in a series of large-scale RPs on the IRC that took place within the universe of the Halo machinima series Red vs. Blue. Under then- bureaucrat Sonasaurus’s guidance the RPs evolved from random bouts of shenanigans to a story with its own continuity—continuity that deviated from the progression of RvB’s own story. As our enthusiasm for the project grew, we began to try incorporating elements of our own fan work into the story and eventually sought to fully integrate the events of the RP into our own articles. Eventually the project wore down and was abandoned, but the incorporated elements remained in many articles. Flash forward to today. Although it’s been ages since we had a Red vs. Blue RP we still have plenty of articles floating around as the project’s legacy. To my knowledge, no one has ever challenged these elements as being Non-Canon Friendly. However, I have seen a few new users taken to task for attempting similar things with their own articles and I realized that we as a community had never reached a formal consensus on how the Red vs. Blue elements match up with our canon policy. Though the unspoken agreement to tolerate it has worked out so far, I feel that we need to formulate something in writing to avoid confusion and accusations of unfairness. Although this is an issue that effects a relatively small number of active users, I would like to get input from the wider community before the administrative team implements any formal policy. I personally would like to keep the content. The Red vs. Blue RPs are a fond memory for me and they greatly contributed to helping me flesh out several of my characters. That being said, if the broader community feeling is that the content creates a double standard for the canon policy it won’t be the end of the world to have to change that content. Any interested users, discuss below. Discussion I feel this is a similar issue to the canon policy update we had almost two years ago. I do not think it's fair to keep this RvB content under the guise of 'only older users use it' like the issue with older EUs being allowed to deviate whereas newer ones cannot. It's cherry-picking the rules to benefit those by virtue of tenure. I personally have no issue with it, but I do find it contradictory within the current framework. Maybe it's time to revisit canon rules? slowfuture (Talk) 03:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC)